Being With You
by Dark Card Mistress
Summary: Tomoyo is a commoner whose father has spent the last of their money on gambling and now has a debt to pay. With her being the last hope for her family, she agrees to sell herself at an auction. AU Contains lemon and with a dark first chapter. TomoyoEriol


Title: Being With You

Rating: M 

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Tomoyo is a commoner whose father has spent the last of their money on gambling and now has a debt to pay. With her being the last hope for her family, she agrees to sell herself at an auction and is bought by a wealthy businessman named Eriol. AU. Contains lemon and with a dark first chapter.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she fingered the soft fabric of the white dress that donned her. It was a simple, plain, dress with thin straps, which made Tomoyo suspect that it was really a nightgown, rather than a dress. Her long, wavy, ivory hair cascaded down her shoulders, past the leather collar that was strapped around her neck.

She stood up, only to sit back down a few seconds later and mentally berate herself. 'Tomoyo, you can do this! Think about mother and father, this will solve our problems.' She sighed and put her head in her hands but jumped as she felt the weight of her collar being added. She looked up and saw a man in a black suit linking a chain to her collar.

"Ladies and gentlemen! You have come at a special night for we have a special auction tonight." The voice made the hair on the back of Tomoyo's neck stand as she was pushed forward by another two men behind her as the one in front of her tugged the leash.

She was pushed and fell on stage as the man holding the chain stood behind her with the other two men by her side. "This is a rare specimen. Note her delicate skin, a smooth cream along with her face," the man behind her tugged the chain so she looked up at the audience from her position, "Ivory hair and eyes. Everything about her is virgin. The bidding will start at 50 million."

Tomoyo was amazed at the sea of people in front of her as they started screaming bids, slowing rising the amount of money. She tried to shift legs into a more comfortable position by trying to stand up but she was pushed back down by one of the men. She glared at him before surveying the audience once again.

"100 million!!"

The bidding continued as if they were throwing away meaningless things. One man caught her attention, who was sitting at the back of the room with his head down, cradling a glass of alcohol.

"We have 150 million. Do I hear anyone else? Going once, twice…" The man was about to end the bid when everyone turned to the man at the back of the room.

"200 million."

Tomoyo stared at him with wide eyes and shock. Silence followed and the auction finished. "Sold to Mr. Hiiragizawa." The man calmly walked over to stage and handed the man a cheque before being escorted by another man. The three men with Tomoyo pulled her up and quickly pulled her off the stage before handing over the chain to the man who bought her.

"Follow me sir," said a young man who ushered them into an elevator.

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa and yours?" Tomoyo turned away from the man before replying.

"Tomoyo Daidouji."

"We are here sir. Hope you have a nice evening." They left the elevator and were confronted with a door. Tomoyo turned around and saw the elevator doors close. There was a logo imprinted on the elevator door that had a flower with the writing 'Red Flower Casino Hotel'.

"Hurry up, Tomoyo-chan." She shivered at how her name rolled off his tongue so easily but shrugged it off and started to wonder as to why they were in this room instead of going to his estate. Wasn't that what usually happened after an auction?

The room inside was had a basic king size bed, table, dresser along with a bathroom. She sat down on the side of the bed and observed Eriol as he took off his glasses and gently laid them down on the table near the door. He had neatly-cut dark blue hair with matching eyes, a strong face and a lean body. Blushing slightly, she turned her thoughts onto what happened that ended her up where she was now.

Her house was dark with the exception of the light being emitted from the television on the lounge room. Tomoyo rubbed her eyes and blearily glanced at the figure in front of the television with his head in his hands muttering 'what have I done?' repeatedly.

"_Father? What's wrong?" Tomoyo's father looked up sharply._

"_Tomoyo, what are you doing awake at this time?" He looked so alarmed that made her worry even more._

"_I needed something to drink. What time is it?" Briefly she looked at the clock, "Three in the morning?" She sniffed the air. "Have you just come home? Have you been gambling again?" Her voice and tone raised a notch that made her father twitch._

_Nodding weakly, he started to mutter apologies. "I was just trying to help your mother." _

"_What did you do now?"_

"_I was thinking, maybe if we scored more money, then maybe we could buy the better medicine that could cure her quickly. But instead of getting more money, I…"_

_Tomoyo sighed wearily. She knew her father meant well but even when her mother was in good health, he would gamble and both the females would tell him off. "How big is the debt?"_

"_How do you know it's a debt?"_

"_Nothing else would make you this hysterical." He mumbled something. "What?"_

"_100 million."_

_There was a moment of silence before Tomoyo blew up. "WHAT? 100 MILLION?"_

"_Shhh!! Don't wake your mother!!"_

"_100 million? How on earth did you manage that?" she whispered softly with shock in her voice._

"_They cheated me, I just know it. I was about to leave with a few yen but they insisted I stay and that the game was easy. One of the guys there said that he would help me and would pair up with me. We were going really well and I had won so much and as I was about to leave, he took my money saying that it was his as I only borrowed it to begin with. Now, I owe him 100 million."_

"_That's downright dirty. How are you going to pay it off?"_

"_I don't know!!" He started to sob into his hands. "Sonomi is going to be so angry when she find out!"_

"_Maybe you can sell something that will make him reconsider the debt?"_

"_That's what he told me. You see, he is in charge of the Red Flower Casino Hotel…what they do there…is so horrible. He asked me to sell him my daughter!! Can you believe that?" He laughed nervously. "I would rather be on the streets than do such a low thing."_

_Tomoyo kept quiet for some time. "What is it that they do?"_

"_He auctions off young girls to old men as mistresses. It disgusts me."_

"_But…it could solve our problems."_

_He took a sharp breath. "Tomoyo, what are you trying to say?"_

"_I have a couple hundred yen saved up so can us that to buy more medicine."_

"_But, you're selling yourself, as a mistress!!" _

"_I didn't really have a future ahead of us. Besides, being a mistress can't be so bad. I'll probably have easy access to money and all I have to do is just put up with them."_

"_Don't…talk like that…"_

"_You can tell mother that I've gone to away to my friend in the country because she's sick."_

"_But you're mother is sick…"_

"_She has you. Tell her that my friend has no one."_

"_Tomoyo, don't!"  
_

"_When everything is over and I've adapted to the place, I'll come back an visit and explain to mother." Tomoyo got up from the lounge and drank a full glass of milk before heading over to the front door. "It'll be fine."_

"_Tomoyo!"_

_The front door clicked closed and she ran into the wilderness. After an hour of navigation, she finally arrived at the hotel and was confronted with a snobbish man. _

"_What do you want?"_

"I've come to settle the debt that my father has."

When she came into the place, she wasn't afraid, just empty. She must have been insane to suggest and agree to this.

"Let's begin." Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts and stared up at the man who voice just came from.

"Huh?" Eriol, who had taken off his jacket and now only had a white shirt and black slack on, bent down and started to kiss her neck. "W-What are you doing?" She pushed him away and crawled back to the middle of the bed.

"Completing the contract." Eriol advanced towards her and she bolted off the bed and ran for the door. Eriol caught her halfway towards the door and kept a firm grip around her waist.

"Let me go! What are you trying to do? Can't you at least wait?" she screamed at him while looking into Eriol's eyes in anger.

"You obviously don't understand what you have gotten yourself into."

"What?"

"The one thing that the host of this establishment would like is that we have sex in his hotel, on the night of the purchase. Now, the host has a sick hobby of recording people while they have sex and what I did was save you."

"Save me? You didn't save me!"

"Yes I did. I knew all of those other men in that room that we bidding on you and they all have a bad reputation of bloody rape. Please, just relax and I'll try to make it as harmless as I can."

Tears flowed down her eyes as she nodded weakly. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought as Eriol brought her over to the bed once again.

Eriol laid her down in the middle of the bed and hovered over her. "Please, don't cry." This made her cry even more. Eriol brought his face down and kissed her tears gingerly before claiming her mouth. "I'll make this as quick as I can for you." His hand wandered down and up her leg and tried to pry them open but she kept them firm shut.

Sighing in annoyance, he started to kiss her neck, finding her sensitive spot. Hearing her breathing increase, he smiled and continued to lick the spot while gently parting her legs. He pressed his fingers between her legs and found that it was no wet at all. Bringing up his other hand, Eriol started to massage her breasts and getting the wetness he desired from her. He slowly entered a finger inside her, which in turn made her groan but sniffle at the same time. He entered another finger in her and that made her hands go up to his shoulders.

"Please…stop this…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." He pulled out his fingers and ripped her dress off, causing her to shriek and try to cover herself. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your body, it's beautiful." Eriol continued to remove his pants and chuckled as Tomoyo tried to revert her eyes. He bent down to kiss her neck again and position himself above her. He moved his kisses up to the side of her mouth and entered her suddenly.

Her scream was muffled by his wet kiss and tears poured down her cheeks. He slowly pulled himself in and out of her small frail body before she was accustomed to the feeling. He started to kiss the side of her mouth while bringing his clean hand to her mouth. "Suck it." She didn't know if she was blurred with pleasure or pain and just did as she was told and sucked on his two fingers softly.

Eriol grunted in pleasure as he continued to thrust himself in and out before reaching his climax. He did one more deep thrust before leaving her body and collapsing next to her. During that session, he heard no moans of pleasure, no cries of ecstasy. He rolled over and saw that her back was towards him, her shoulders shaking. He lifted himself up and made his way to the bathroom but not before laying a blanket over her fragile form.

He filled the bathtub the top with warm water and went back to the bedroom and was surprised to see that she was sitting up, not caring about her nude figure. She stared at the blood on the bed and Eriol came over to her, kissed her cheek softly and lifted her up. He made his way over to the bathroom and gently placed her into the water, with himself following behind her. He gently washed her back with the sponge and before moving onto her hair, being extra cautious not to get any shampoo in her eyes. After he was done, he lifted her out of the bathtub and sat her on the stool in the bathroom to dry her.

He quickly dried her and dressed them both in the clothes that the hotel room provided. He got a wet cloth and wiped the tearstains off her face before wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. If I had a choice, I would have brought you home and given you some money because you must have been in a deep hole to have done this." There was no response from her. "From now on though, I'll try to not hurt you and I won't make you cry anymore. I promise."

He held his pinkie up and Tomoyo stared blankly at it before linking her pinkie with his. As Eriol smiled, there was a knock on the door that made Tomoyo tense.

"Sir Hiiragizawa, it is time for you to go home."

"Coming." He held out his hand for Tomoyo to take, which she did, and together, they left the hotel.

Tbc

AN: Well this is the first time in a while I've written a CCS fanfic and this is the first time I have written a dark/lemon fic…I hope I did ok S. Please review and tell me what you think!

Dark Card Mistress


End file.
